


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by gudetamazing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I just know it, Ignis is a professional dancer, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudetamazing/pseuds/gudetamazing
Summary: To have a day off to relax is rare for the group so an outing to a local bar was needed, but much to the majority of the members' dismay the only bar that actually had space to breathe was a piano bar at the end of the strip. The drinks and food were more than exceptional, but the atmosphere wasn't up to their speed. So to add some fun it was decided to establish the consequence on a particular adviser, who was away in the bathroom at that moment, who lost at the previous night's game of Kings Knight. Much to everyone's surprise, Ignis's initial mortification easily became the best bar outing he has ever had.A fluffy one shot centered around everyone's favorite receipeh maker.





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

“Would you mind engaging in a twirl with me?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“A twirl.” The sandy blonde haired man created a circle gesture with his finger as if that would explain his request any better. All that did was cause me to raise my brow even higher in confusion, and debate on if I should disappear into the back kitchens or carry on with this conversation. A quick look over this man’s physique had me choosing the latter, “I’m sorry, I still have no idea what that is.” He is a very composed individual, that much even I was able to tell with the charisma he greatly exuded, but before he spoke again there was a slight twitch with his left eye that let me know that all of this was being done against his will, “How about a demonstration then?” A kind offer with a pleading undertone. An undertone that I tactlessly missed. 

“Uh... Sure?”

What happened next was something I was not expecting. After he explained that the metal bar stool would represent me he raised the said item and spun on his dominant leg with the other pointed out behind him. I was buried under my surprise at how the action was done with such speed and grace. Therefore nearly missing the juvenile cackles that were poorly concealed somewhere off to my left after the professional pirouette-like spin was conducted. Another twitch of the man’s left eye was seen as he placed the stool back where it belonged, completely avoiding the confused and curious stares from around us. With a soft sigh and a few pats to clean his blazer of his embarrassment the man looked back at me as if he didn’t just conduct this “twirl” in the middle of a bar that isn’t quite used to such random happenings. 

More cackles were heard and my eyes followed the source to find a table filled with three other gentlemen. That’s when it all clicked, and I realized what was going on. Another sigh was heard, and this time it was my own. A sigh that wasn’t missed and perceived as irritation.

“I do apologize for the awkward situation I must have placed you in.” His voice was soft, and clearly displayed the guilt he felt. There was a soft shake to my head as I looked up at him, “No harm done. Boys will be boys.” 

“Indeed.” The fact that he spoke as if he wasn’t a part of the shenanigans made me chuckle, which in turn had him tilt his head ever so slightly in question. “Did I say something off?” 

“No it’s just- Nothing, personal musings.” There was no use explaining myself, no good would come from it. Thankfully he didn’t push the topic, but that left the two of us in a bit of an awkward silence. 

“Sassafras.” I casually said as I looked off at the space above his left ear. 

“Excuse me?” One of his dark brows were raised ever so slightly as it was his turn to be confused. Feeling along his ear as if that was the reason for my sudden outburst. 

“Sassafras, it’s a type of tree-” 

“I’m well aware of the tree species. I just don’t know why such a word is relevant with our situation.” A shrug raised and dropped my bare shoulders, “There was some awkward tension growing. How else was I supposed to defuse it?” 

Silence, that’s all that ensued for the next few moments until he broke out with an actual chuckle. It wasn’t much, but it was a small moment where his professional mask lifted. A moment when I swore I felt small flutters tickle against my rib cage. At the same time, that small bit of laughter seemed to have made a particular table grow silent. A slight side glance was cast at them, and it was noticed that they were now whispering to one another. Was this dare, or what is assumed to be one, to embarrass this gentleman before me? If that’s that case then I’ll show them. 

“How about we give them a run for their money? Start some controversy?” A subtle nod was gestured to his table causing him to lean in just a tad closer with a hand to his chin, “Do enlighten me.” That I did, but not with a single word as I took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. The music was a soft and mellow from the pianist so grinding against one another like hormone crazed teens was out of the question, but a close slow dance was not. He was rightfully perceptive, I gave him that. Not a single verbal exchange was needed to know what to do the instant I turned to face him. He pulled me in close, and circled his arms around my body as if I wasn’t still in my waitress uniform and the both of us were long time lovers. Despite having just met there was something comforting about being so close to him. So close that I was able to catch small whiffs of his refreshing cologne. I brought my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder because somehow it only felt right. The intimate proximity allowed me to catch another scent on him. One of leather seat upholstery similar to that of a car which only meant one thing; he wasn’t going to stick around long. The realization had my heart drop. 

“Ignis.” The smooth accented cadence of his voice had me look up in wonder, pulling me out of my thoughts. “My name. I hope I can have the pleasure of knowing yours.” 

“First you ask me to twirl then you ask for my name? My goodness Ignis. Take a gal out on a date first.” I joked through the warmth of my cheeks after realizing how close we really were to one another. “Says the woman who is quite settled in my arms right now.” His quick comebacks are something I could easily get used to, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind I quickly tried to push it away. I have only just met the man, I can’t go growing attached to him. Besides who knows how long he’ll be here. For all I know today is his last day in the city. 

Unfortunately my heart wasn’t on the same wave length as my brain, when was it ever? And apparently the beating muscle took hold of all controls of my speech as well. 

“You’re comforting and warm. I have a hard time keeping away from temptation, sue me.” A soft melodic laugh came from his lips. Now that was a sound I would fight to hear. “I won’t argue with that. Although, it’s a wonder why they insist on having you wearing such a lacking top in a fairly cool facility?” His question was ignored as I nearly jumped at the feeling of his warm hands rubbing up and down my sleeveless arms. Normally I would not allow anyone to do this to me on a normal basis so why am I letting this slide? Is my sense of judgement so superficial that I’m only granting this because, let’s be honest here, Ignis is one hell of a looker? This only had me lean closer against him as my body was trying to seek for the comfort my thoughts were obviously not granting me. 

And comfort I did find as my eyes were starting to close while I rested against his chest. Unfortunately, the sense of peace was short lived when I actually jumped the moment I felt fabric fall over my shoulders. My eyes opened and I looked up to find a pair of spectacled ones filled with sudden worry, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I could take it back-” 

“N-no. It’s fine, it’s just a gesture that I don’t get very often.” 

Eyes that now looked like emeralds as that worry turned into warmth. “With that being said is it safe to assume that there currently isn’t an apple of your eye?” 

“Oh goodness Ignis. Don’t try to hit on me now. Things were going so good.” 

“I’m not, just merely curious. No need to tell me if you are not comfortable doing so.” Even if there wasn’t any pressure to confess a defeated sigh still left my lips. How is he able to coerce a person to give into his will without even trying? Scary. “That apple... Let’s just say I saw the oxidized form. Saw how outside forces were able to change him so easily. To the point that I didn’t know who he truly was anymore, and that frightened me because I wasn’t sure if the man I fell in love with was even real. Just like how dancing with you frightens me, and makes me question if you’re even real.”

“Pardon?” Then just like that the somewhat serious topic was wiped away and replaced with talk of my slightly irrational fear. 

“I don’t dance. It’s just something that doesn’t happen because whenever I do I always manage to hurt someone or something.” Another chuckle of his blessed my ears accompanied with a comforting rub against my back. As if he was silently telling me, in relation to the previous topic, that it was okay. That no one was there to judge or hurt me, and with that silent gesture I was glad. Even if the meaning behind it was merely from assumption alone. “Then I promise that not a single thing will be sprained when you dance with me.” 

“I have been doing good so far.” 

“That’s because I’m a good leader.” 

“Way to be modest.” 

“I boast when I can. 

“Oh dear, don’t tell me I’m falling for someone who has an ego problem.” 

“You’re falling for me?” 

It wasn’t until then that I realized what I had admitted. My cheeks warmed, but I continued on as if I didn’t just start to dig my own grave. He was not going to win this unspoken game of wits, “Is that an issue?” 

“Not at all just surprising.” 

“Then how about you join me at the carnival tomorrow?” 

Then that’s when I saw it. The workings of an impressed smile playing at the features of his finely sculpted face, “You’re really not one for tradition are you?“ 

“What? You mean where the guy has to make the first move? Nah, never was and never will be.” 

“Should have known the moment you dragged me out to dance.” 

“A dance that should have ended twenty minutes ago.” The sudden intrusion of the deep voice caused the both of us to jump away from another as if we were caught doing some sort of sinful deed. Ignis glared daggers at the large bulky man after comprehending what just happened then brought his attention back to me with a sorrowful gaze, “Seems like that’s my cue to go.” 

“So it seems.” There must have been a sad tilt to my voice that I didn’t realize was present because I then felt the warmth of his hand against my cheek telling my heart to rest easy. “Tomorrow at Maagho’s. We’ll have breakfast, and start our day from there.” It wasn’t a question it was a stated fact as if he knew that I would not miss a meeting with him. Overbearing confidence was not something Ignis showcased blatantly, but he sure has mastered the art of doing so indirectly. I pursed my lips as a silent way of telling him that I caught onto this personality quirk of his. There was a small spark in his eyes that let me know he knew of my discovery and yet did nothing more than place a gentle kiss onto my cheek before pulling back to join his friends. 

It was that spark that lit up a small fire inside of me. One that hasn’t been prodded in quite some time. 

“Ignis!” I called out before he and his group reached the front entrance, my feet already moving. Seems like my heart has gained the control of my limbs as well. The said blonde looked back managing to catch me just in time as I ran into his arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sure, this wasn’t something that was normally done on a first meeting, especially one like ours, but whatever. The hesitation that spawned from the possibility of him being here temporarily was thrown out the window. In it’s place was as particular sort of irrational joy that I have not felt before. 

A few wolf calls and whistles were thrown at us from the audience we conveniently forgot about as the two of us indulged in the sweet kiss. 

“So does this mean we’ll have to book another room?” 

“Oh I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind seeing these two getting down and dirty.” 

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed out loud forcing him to pull back from our intimate exchange, much to my dislike. “Y/N Is a proper lady, and I won’t have her spoken about in such a way.” 

“A hot lady.” A wink was thrown my way causing my cheeks to warm. 

“Could you not- Hold the phone. Are you truly blushing?!” Being caught, I looked up at Ignis with an guilty smile. 

“How about we say I’m still flushed from the kiss? And you hold the phone, how did you know my name?” It was Ignis’s turn to have a look of guilt which he tried so hard to cover up as he pushed his glassed further up against the bridge of his nose. 

“Your name tag, my dear. You still have it pinned onto your attire.” 

This time around it was my eye that twitched causing the man holding me to take down a small gulp before I told him off on how much of a fool he made me feel like 

“Aw, look at them. Their first lover’s quarrel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welp, this turned out longer than expected XD It has been quite some time since I’ve last wrote anything for my own creative purposes so I hope that I did justice to Sir Scientia and that it came out alright. Excuse all the cliche, but I couldn’t help myself.  
> I also posted this on tumblr which is why I decided to use a reader insert for names instead of having an actual name. Andialsomaybeabittoolazyonsearchingforone oops... :D


End file.
